fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1967 Ford Mustang Fastback
}} |image = |manufacture = |make = |model = " " |production = 1967 |status = In Production |class =Pony car |bodystyle =2-door fastback/sportsroof |engine =2.6 L RB26DETT twin-turbo I6 Twin Cam 24 Value Skyline GT-R (transplanted from a Nissan Silvia S15) with Earl's Performance steel braided line and anodized fittings; BeCool aluminum radiator |bodboymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = JDM Volk GT-7 245/35R19 front and 275/35R19 rear |tires = Toyo Proxes T1R 245/35R19 front and 275/35R19 rear |suspensionmods = Global West control arms and front coilovers; KYB rear shocks; Wilwood disc brakes |paint = Highland Green with Wimbledon White Le mans Stripes |Driver = Sean Boswell |Used for = Racing Takashi in a drift race |Fate = Survived |Appears In = The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift |See Also = 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback |bodymods =Shelby-style B-pillar scoops |plate = Adachi(足立) 500, Hi(ひ), 05-86}} The 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback is a major car driven by Sean Boswell in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. History ''The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift'' A 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback was owned by Major Boswell, who found it on the army base. When Sean woke up one morning, he found his father working on the car, the frame old and half completed. When Sean challenges the Drift King, Takashi to a race through his uncle, Kamata, Sean and his friends work to restore the 1967 Ford Mustang. Sean uses the Ford Mustang to race Takashi down the mountain he's never been beaten on. Despite several close calls wherein Sean is almost over the edge the road, he is able to win when Takashi's car careens off the edge near the bottom of the mountain and crashes. Specifications The 1967 Ford Mustang Fastbacks used in Tokyo Drift were built using 1968 Ford Mustang models. It took the production team a total of two months to install the Nissan Skyline GT-R engine in the 1967 model. Additionally, a 430-inch Windsor motor with 9-inch rear end and a spool, was used. The horsepower of the motor was brought closer to "500 horsepower" as a result. Two duplicate Mustangs using the aforementioned motor were built. Other upgrades include improved brakes, racing seats, seven spoke wheels and a rear roll cage. Extra headlights have been removed so that the front-mount inter cooler can access a sufficient air supply. Trivia *Every Ford Mustang used in the production of Tokyo Drift survived and were not destroyed during filming.Build Fast, Fabricate Furiously - How Movie Cars are Built *Five out of six Ford Mustangs were sold to buyers in and sold on and the Recycler. Their prices ranged from $14,000 to $22,000. Media Gallery Screenshots Major Boswell - Mustang Fastback.png Major Boswell - Mustang Fastback (3).png Major Boswell - Mustang Fastback (2).png Ford Mustang - Han's Garage.png Ford Mustang - New Windshield.png 1967 Mustang - Tokyo Drift.png 1967 Mustang Rear View - Tokyo Drift.png 1967 Mustang Rear View - Drift Practice.png Restoring the '67 Mustang - Tokyo Drift.png 1967 Mustang Fastback - Side View.png Mustang Restoration - Tokyo Drift.png 1967 Mustang Fastback - Rear View.png 1967 Mustang - Front View.png 1967 Mustang Fastback - Front View.png Overlooking the Overlook.png Sean's Mustang Side View - Mountain Race.png Fairlady Z33 & 1967 Mustang - Rear View.png Sean's Mustang - Rear View.png Sean's Mustang Fastback - Mountain Race.png Nissan Fairlady Z33 vs. 1967 Ford Mustang.png Ford Mustang vs. Nissan Fairlady Z33.png Muscle beats Import - Tokyo Drift.png Z33 Wreck & Mustang Fastback.png Sean's Victory - Ford Mustang.png Videos The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift (10 12) Movie CLIP - The Race Begins (2006) HD The Fast And The Furious - Tokyo Drift (2006) - Mustang Nismo References Category:Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Category:Tokyo Drift Cars Category:Muscle cars